Paul's Mini Mall Cop
by LaLaMichelle
Summary: When Paul Blart, a mall cop or security guard, finds an orphaned kid in the ball pit, he HAS to do something. Surprise, surprise! The kid is going to be his partner in stopping crime. Who is this kid? How did he get here? Where did he come from?
1. The Beginning As It Happened

_-__My __**second**__ fanfic! I'm proud to say that xD_

_Anyways, this is a fanfic for Paul Blart: Mall Cop if you do not know already…_

It was hectic as the people were scattering themselves around the mall to get out. Paul Blart was finishing his lunch and the new mall cop trainee, Veck was nowhere to be found. The fire alarm sounded, yet nobody could seem to locate an unlocked door.

**Paul's POV:**

"Calm down, ma'am. Everything. Will. Be. Fine." I told a husky looking woman, while angrily talking through my gritted teeth. I, _myself_, had really **no idea** what in the world was happening so there was really nothing to say to reassure anyone. I took a mini Snicker's bar from my mall-security guard-outfit-shirt pocket and ate it. A small kid in the ball pit sat helplessly crying without a parent in sight. I went over to him and he turned his head to look at me. After talking to him, it turned out he was an orphan – a runaway from the orphanage and roughly 5 years old. He begged me to let him stay with me, so I gave in, telling him he could be the "miniature mall cop". He laughed happily and his tears left his face. At that moment, I realized just about everyone had found an open door and that the fire alarm had stopped sounding. I had this weird feeling in my stomach…like there will still other people in the mall. I had found out that his name was Drew.

**Drew's POV**:

I was sitting in the colorful ball pit crying about, well evvvveryyything; my life mostly. Then, the nice police officer man found me and now I am his "miniature mall cop". He is so nice and he even let me have a donut, but for some reason, he seems to be very worried about something. I keep thinking that I see some heavily tattooed man in the window of Hallmark, but I can't be sure. I told Paul just a second ago and his face expression showed even more worry. "W-w-what's happening," I asked, now feeling uncomfortable as Paul picked me up and ran to the Nike store. He got this hockey club off of a mannequin and picked it up. He found me a bat, and told me to use it if I really needed to. It sounds stupid but I think it might just help in moments…like now. I caught a glimpse of yet _another_ tattooed man, but this time, he was bald. I gasped and then the man saw me. "P-p-pauuuul!" I said, stuttering and desperate as the man reached for a gun he had in his back pocket. Then Paul came up behind him and the man mumbled _**something-I-can't-repeat**_. Suddenly, Paul knocked him in the back of the head with his hockey club. _I guess it really does come in use, I thought, laughing inside_. The tattooed man was unconscious, I noticed as Paul removed the man's gun and held it. Then he picked me up again, hurrying to search the other parts of the mall of the other man. Instead, we bumped into a woman that looked like she was in her mid-thirties with dreadlocks and a small, but powerful-looking handgun tucked in her back pocket, like the other man, the bullets probably already intact. I guess she didn't see us – yet. Just then, I noticed a deep cut in Paul's arm, probably where one of the men had hit him. Paul crouched down behind a trash can and took out a Powerpuff girl band-aid from his pocket and put it on the cut. Then, I heard a gun fire coming from the other side of the trash can. Paul tried his best to be quiet and put me on the floor then grabbed the gun he'd taken form the other man in the Nike store and stood up, ready to defend himself and I but more than that protect the Orange County Mall and everyone inside of it (like it said on the plaque in his room).

To Be Continued. I'll update this soon as I can. please read & review, all comments welcome!


	2. We Didn't Start The Fire

**It's not that anybody cares, really, about this story, but I'm now updating it…finally.**

Paul POV

So, instead of Drew or me getting shot, the balloon figurine outside of the closest store got deflated by the gun's bullet. I forgot about Drew (I guess) because a heavy-set lady with a skateboard picked up a crushed up _what is that thing called_ and threw it at me. I cussed loudly enough for anyone to hear and thought 'excuse my language' in my head. The lady was yelling stuff to a man that looked like Veck, but had long hair and a scarred face. Soon Drew was behind me and the lady and man had quieted down. I couldn't figure out where they had gone until I heard the fire alarm go on again. There was a fire this time and you could see it from a mile _or so_ away. You looked down from the 2nd floor, where we are, and the Rainforest Café's sign was in flames as were the plastic animals and trees in the fake jungle setting thing they were **trying** to portray. Drew was shrieking his head off because of his fright, _I guess_. As the flames kept getting bigger and bigger, I tried to calm down the kid. He reminded me so much of Maya minus his looks, whining, and life story. I picked him up and carried him quickly down the stairs towards the raging fire and flames then stopped in my tracks as I looked over to the wig stand where Amy would be on a _**normal**_ day. Today, Black Friday, was her birthday and everyone, especially me, was not able to be celebrating with her.

Drew POV

I couldn't shut myself up no matter how hard I tried. That was, until I heard the dreadful sound of sirens outside. Paul seemed to stop breathing when he heard _**his**_ cell phone ringing. I took it from his pocket and answered it since he didn't seem to be making any move to do it himself. "Hello," A gruff and urgent voice said through the phone. "Uhh, who is this?" The voice said again when I didn't reply to him. "Drew, Miniature Mall Cop." I said. "What the hell!" The man said. My eyes bulged, I think. The women at the orphanage always told us NEVER to use words like _that_, you know. "Just give the phone to Paul already!" The voice ordered. I shoved the phone up to Paul's ear and put the phone on speaker.

The conversation went a little like this:

Hello? Paul?

Yes sir, it's me.

Are you in the mall?

Where else would I be, sir?

Get out, Paul, I'm sending the SWAT inside. They can handle it better than somebody who failed the state trooper test.

Wait, no…It can't be! Officer Howard? Sir, I-I-I, didn'tknowitwasyou! No, the SWAT can't help. I need to protect this mall without federal law protection and that crap.

What? I think we're going in and out! Well, if you're going to stay in the mall, here's some information. It's crucial, so shut up and listen Paul. They have hostages in the bank. Veck is the leader of this **shenanigan**they're pulling, _those idiots_.

Okay, I'll go try to see who they have in there, sir

Hurry up. Your freakin' life depends on it.

If mine does, then Drew's does too.

Drew? Who's Drew?

The kid you were on the phone with before you talked to me. A kid, a runaway orphan I found in the ball pit before all this crap-load of a mess began.

*beep*

Hello? Hello?

Drew POV

Paul seemed to have lost connection with 'Officer Howard' when he turned to face me again. "We have to go inside the bank - to get the hostages' safety secured," He told me, feeling in his pants pocket to find a sugar stick. He ate it quickly and got up. I guess he wanted me to follow him..?

So, I got up and followed him, tiptoeing so nobody could hear my footsteps although I was pretty sure they could hear Paul's heavy ones on the shiny title.

Paul POV

As we reached the corner of wall, the bank sign stood out of the wall un-light up. I could hear muffled voices through the wall. Maya's voice stood out more than the others and I wondered how she could've gotten captured as I checked my watch. Then I realized it; it was just about time for her shift at Footlocker to start. A million thoughts ran through my head and I thought I felt a tear on my sweaty face and Drew must have been looking because he asked me what was wrong. I just shook my head sadly and turned around again to see if I could see through the glass in the bank's window. _Unfortunately_, the windows were tinted. So, I got up and started towards the door of the bank which was propped open. There were those **black rope thingys** strung around until they reached the desk in the far corner of the room. I tried to slip under them as soon as I saw **Amy**, **Maya**, Leon, and Vijay. But, the rope snapped and I heard somebody get up from their chair abruptly and that same somebody get their gun ready to fire. "Go!" I whispered to Drew, pushing him away. He scampred quickly and quietly out of the door just a split second before Veck came in and saw me…


End file.
